inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Galling
(Defender) |number= 4 |element= Fire |team= Protocol Omega 3.0 El Dorado Team 02 |seiyuu= Nara Tooru |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 018 (Chrono Stone)}} Galling (ガリング, Garingu) was a defender of Protocol Omega 3.0, and later on for El Dorado Team 02. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"The fire inside him burns as red as his hair. Not a dad, despite his name."'' Appearance with Zanark.]] Galling has a messy red hair and blue eyes. He wears black hair band and Protocol Omega uniform. Under Zanark's control, his hair raises upwards. His skin tone becomes tanned. His uniform also changes color, becoming a blue and purple version of Protocol Omega's standard uniform. Plot France Era He first appears in episode 18, where he was chosen to be a member of Protocol Omega 3.0, replacing Gaura. Later, he and his teammates were badly beaten by Zanark Avalonic, a S-Rank criminal who had escaped from El Dorado's MUGEN Prison. He was later Mixi Maxed with him, being put, in the process, under his control. In episode 19, Galling was seen showing his Mixi Max skills to Zanark. After Zanark has seen all Protocol Omega 3.0's power, he began to laugh cruelly. In episode 20 and episode 21, he along with his teammates, fought against Raimon in the France era. First, Protocol Omega 3.0 was in lead with 1-0 because Gamma released his Keshin, Jinrou Lycaon, and shot with a mighty shot which broke through Raimon's defense. In the second half, Galling along with his teammates were surprised about Raimon's new formation. At the end of the match, Protocol Omega 3.0 lost with 2-1 due to Kirino Mixi Maxed with Jeanne d'Arc and Kirino stole the ball from Gamma and passed it to Tsurugi who used Keshin Armed and scored te first goal. Later, Kirino passed to Shindou, passing through him and Ward, and Shindou used Mixi Trans and scored the second goal with Setsuna Boost. After Protocol Omega 3.0 lost, Galling along with his teammates were sent to an unknown place by Zanark. Ragnarok Tournament In episode 39, he reappeared along with some of the other Protocol Omega players. He became a member of El Dorado Team 02. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Galling, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Omega Elites at Tochan's taisen route) *'Photo': Drum (ドラム缶の写真, taken at Raimon's second building entrance) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form In order to recruit Galling, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega at Dr. Crossword Arno's lower taisen route) *'Item': Friendly Dryer (やさしいドライヤー, randomly dropped from Dream Hairs (ドリームヘアーズ) at Odaiba Soccer Garden) *'Item': Rainbow-colored Paint (虹色の絵具, randomly dropped by Chessboarders (チェスボーダーズ) outside the Holy Road Stadium) *'Topic': Great Hairstyle (すごい髪型の話題, obtained at Raimon's schoolyard) After this, he can be scouted. Mixi Max form Galling can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine on Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet has been defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, randomly dropped from Zanark Domain at Arno's left taisen route) *'Item': Rainbow-colored Paint (虹色の絵具, randomly dropped by Chessboarders (チェスボーダーズ) outside the Holy Road Stadium) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': Great Hairstyle (すごい髪型の話題, obtained at Raimon's schoolyard) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Omega Elites' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Crimson Hairs' Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users